San E - A Part Of This Dream Ft. So Hyang
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 어떤이의 꿈 (A Part Of This Dream)right|220px *'Artista: 'San E Ft. So Hyang (POS) *'Single:' Dream High OST (Part. 3) *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop / OST *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Cadena:' KBS2 *'Lanzamiento:' 17-Enero-2011 *'Distribuidor: 'Loen Entertainment 'Romanización' Dream high `yi-yup Shout out to bom, yereum, gaeum, gyeoul Eotteon ineun.. kkumeul ganjikhago salgo Eotteon ineun.. kkumeul nanweojugo salmyeo Dareun ineun.. kkumeul iruryeogo sane That's right.. can make it right now Every night kkumeulkkweo mudaewe chumeulchweo Gwanjungdeul sorichigo nae shimjangsori nuneultteo Back to kkamkkamhan hyeonshil maeil buranhago teongbin Gaseum chaeugi wihae tto yeonseub tto yeonseubppun ojik Nunmureul dakkgo ttamgwapi Heullimyeo baeun salme gachi No (no, no) pain no (no, no) gain Jwajeolgeumji deodeouk dokhae Love friend hope and dream Nal ireukkyeo seuneun geu eotteon him Dashi hanbeon junbi dwaesseo ja Light camera action now (now, now, now, now) Eotteon ineun.. kkumeul ganjikhago salgo (HEY~) Eotteon ineun.. kkumeul nanweojugo salmyeo Dareun ineun.. kkumeul (kkumeul) iruryeogo sane That's right.. can make it right now We are challengers Mokpyoneun tellebijeon Ujeongmajeo naengjeonghan gwajeong Oneureun chingu naeireun jeok Shilpaedo gwaenchantaneun geojitmal Jashingam neomchineun cheok hajiman Soljikhi geomni jalhal su usseulkka nalsu isseulkka Daheul su isseulkka Jashineul midgo (o, o, o) ganjeolhi ireoeo (eo, eo, eo) Bamhaneureui bitnaneun byeolboda Bitnaneun byeol dwel su itge Uriga geurineun i motjin kkumdeuri Manheun ideuri neukkil su itge Yes we can fly to the sky dream high (high, high, high, high) Eotteon ineun (eotteon ineun).. kkumeul ganjikhago salgo Eotteon ineun.. kkumeul nanweojugo salmyeo (OOH YEAH) Dareun ineun.. kkumeul iruryeogo sane That's right.. can make it right now Sesange icheoreom manheun saramdeulgwa Sesange icheoreom manheun gaeseongdeul Jeomada jagiga olhta mareul hago Kkumiran ireon geora malhajiman~ I'm gonna be a star High up in the sky I'm gonna I'm gonna make you rock Every single time I'm gonna be a star High up in the sky I'm gonna I'm gonna make you rock Every single time So A-YO put your hands in the ayer Don't give up the fight Say it loud Let's dream it up 'Español' Sueños Altos `yi-yup gritar a la primavera, verano, otoño, invierno Algunas personas guardan sus sueños Algunas personas comparten sus sueños Otras personas cumplen sus sueños Así es .. pueden hacerlo ahora mismo Cada noche sueño y bailo en el escenario La multitud ruge y el sonido de mi corazón abre mis ojos Volver a la realidad-oscura cada día está ansioso Con el fin de llenar mi corazón vacío, practico, practico y practico de nuevo El valor de la vida aprendió de las lágrimas borradas, sudor y sangre No (no, no) el dolor no (no, no) la ganancia no permitire la desesperación que se hacen más fuertes El amor, amigo, esperanza y sueño Esa cierta fuerza que me levanta se ha preparado una vez más Luces camara acción ahora (ahora, ahora, ahora, ahora) Algunas personas guardan sus sueños (HEY ~) Algunas personas comparten sus sueños Otras personas cumplen sus sueños Así es .. pueden hacerlo ahora mismo Somos retadores Nuestro objetivo es estar en la tele incluso las amistades son procedimientos en frío Hoy podemos ser amigos, pero mañana somos enemigos somos retadores Dices Mentiras que los fracasos están bien Pretender tener confianza, pero Honestamente, estoy asustado voy a hacerlo bien? ¿Voy a ser mejor? ¿Voy a lograrlo? Confío en mí mismo y suplico desesperadamente Que yo pueda brillar en las estrellas en el cielo nocturno Así que muchas personas pueden sentir este gran sueño para nosotros sí podemos volar al cielo sueños altos (altos, altos, altos, altos) Algunas personas (algunas personas) guardan sus sueños Algunas personas comparten sus sueños (Ooh Sí) Otras personas cumplen sus sueños Así es .. pueden hacerlo ahora mismo En este mundo, hay muchos Aficionados En este mundo, hay muchos talentos como este Cada persona dice que tienen la razón Dicen que es lo que es un sueño, pero debe ser así Yo voy a ser una estrella muy arriba en el cielo Yo voy Yo voy a hacer el rock cada vez Yo voy a ser una estrella muy arriba en el cielo Yo voy yo voy a hacer el rock cada vez así ayo coloque las manos en el ayer No renuncies a la lucha decirlo en voz alta permite soñar para arriba 'Hangul' Dream high `yi-yup Shout out to 봄,여름,가을,겨울 어떤 이는 꿈을 간직하고 살고 어떤 이는 꿈을 나눠주고 살며 다른 이는 꿈을 이루려고 사네 That’s right.. can make it right now every night 꿈을꿔 무대위 춤을춰 관중들 소리치고 내 심장소리 눈을떠 back to 캄캄한 현실 매일 불안하고 텅빈 가슴 채우기 위해 또 연습 또 연습뿐 오직 눈물을 닦고 땀과피 흘리며 배운 삶에 가치 No (no, no) pain no (no, no) gain 좌절금지 더더욱 독해 love friend hope and dream 날 일으켜 세우는 그어 떤 힘 다시 한번 준비됐어 자 light camera action now (now, now, now, now) 어떤 이는 꿈을 간직하고 살고 (HEY~) 어떤 이는 꿈을 나눠주고 살며 다른 이는 꿈을 (꿈을) 이루려고 사네 That’s right.. can make it right now we are challegers 목표는 텔레비전 우정마저 냉정한 과정 오늘은 친구 내일은 적 실패도 괜찮다는 거짓말 자신감 넘치는 척 하지만 솔직히 겁나 잘할 수 있을까 날수 있을까 닿을 수 있을까 자신을 믿고 (오, 오, 오) 간절히 빌어어 (어, 어, 어) 밤하늘의 빛나는 별보다 빛나는 별 될 수 있게 우리가 그리는 이 멋진 꿈들이 많은 이들이 느낄 수 있게 yes we can fly to the sky dream high (high, high, high, high) 어떤 이는 (어떤 이는) 꿈을 간직하고 살고 어떤 이는 꿈을 나눠주고 살며 (OOH YEAH) 다른 이는 꿈을 이루려고 사네 That’s right.. can make it right now 세상에 이처럼 많은 사람들과 세상에 이처럼 많은 개성들 저마다 자기가 옳다 말을 하고 꿈이란 이런 거라 말하지만.. im gonna be a star high up in the sky im gonna im gonna make you rock every single time I'm gonna be a star high up in the sky I'm gonna I'm gonna make you rock every single time so ayo put your hands in the ayer dont give up the fight say it loud lets dream it up 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKOST Categoría:LetraKpop